


[Podfic] (A City Full Of) Helping Hands

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New York, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Identity, Sick Peter, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man is infected with a possibly fatal illness after saving the city. While receiving help, Peter panics, knowing they'll try and take off his mask, and runs away.</p><p>New York bands together to try and find their missing hero.</p><p> </p><p>Dozens of New Yorkers took to the streets today in what is being called a Spider Hunt, a male news reporter said, hands professionally poised in front of him. After last night’s events, whereby Spider-Man was gravelly injured by someone calling himself the Plague Doctor, the city was swept with concern for the masked hero. As a result, many people have taken it upon themselves to search for the missing hero—</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (A City Full Of) Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(A City Full of) Helping Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541688) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q0rol540ku9r81z/A%20City%20Full%20of%20Helping%20Hands.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 49,98 MB | **Duration:** 00:54:34
A 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Wow, i have so much to say about this!!! I'm so excited I've finished this project, I've been working on it for over a month and this is the biggest podfic I've ever recorded :s
> 
> I love this fic. Like, I really, really do you guys, I hope you get it when (if) you hear this podfic!!! Even though my user name is spider-man related ( duende verde = green goblin in portuguese) I wasn't invested on spidey as much as I am now. After reading this fic... I've become obsessed over the Ultimate Spider-Man series, I've read every fic I could find with him, I've recorded a podfic in Ultimate Spider-Man fandom and I've been trying to talk myself out of buying all spidey merch. This fic is amazing, and if the podfic turns out half as good as it, I'll be enormously pleased. So yeah, I love this fic a lot :33 The music is The Run And Go by Twenty One Pilots, I think it fits the story really well don't you? I mean, "Don't wanna call you in the nighttime, Don't wanna give you all my pieces, Don't wanna hand you all my trouble, Don't wanna give you all my demons, You'll have to watch me struggle From several rooms away, But tonight i need you to stay" ? Peter much? So anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :DDD


End file.
